linked to join as one
by thelandofnothing
Summary: Akane and Kougami reunite after 2 years in Shambala Float and they both open up about their true feelings about each other. the proof about the Sibyl System is leaked and the two former colleagues set off to SEAUn. my first fanfiction, more chapters to come. Reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading!
1. Linked to Join as One

**LINKED TO JOIN AS ONE**

There was an edge to his voice that just irritated her, the kind that did not remind her of the Kougami Shinya she once knew so long ago. But in truth it had only been the span of a couple of years where their lives had been separated. She had thought deep down that maybe he cared for her in a way that exceeded the fine line between inspectors and enforcers. That thought had been replaced with hope that she could get him back to life in Sibyl ruled Tokyo. Kougami was not someone who would listen to her, he had changed dramatically and Akane could not help but wonder why he had truly left.

Kougami passed another man a round of ammunition, patting his back and laughing gently. The men here respected him as a leader. Akane had to admit she admired this new Kougami. He seemed more free than he did in Tokyo.

"Inspector?" Kougami's voice called for hers.

Akane blushed twirling her head to meet Kougami's face. Night had begun to settle among the camp and the fading light played shadows on the sharp angles of his jaw.

"What is it Kougami san?" Akane replied coldly.

In truth she could not stand her own hostility.

"It's getting dark. I'll show you where you can sleep."

A slither of hurt was laced within his words, alerting Akane to lift her guard slightly. They walked together in silence, the trudging of their shoes on the dry earth was the only melody filling their ears. She followed him, weaving through passages and keeping her head down. She did not need to attract unwanted attention in this place. Especially at the sake of Kougami.

He finally reached a piece of fabric covering a doorway, holding it for Akane as she walked past him into the room. The space was small but furnished well, a low table and couch in the centre with a cot in the corner. A balcony with swinging doors took up the northern wall. Kougami threw his belongings on the table and sat down on the couch beckoning Akane.

"You must be starving." he said pulling out a plastic container of something.

"I'm fine thanks." Akane lied but then her stomach growled and Kougami laughed.

"Your belly says otherwise." he smiled pulling out the containers.

"You don't have to Kougami san." Akane said, eyeing his careful handiwork.

"Please Akane… Call me Shinya." His eyes locked with hers.

She could feel herself blushing, the tension in the room was building and the air between the two became electrified. He gave Akane one look. A look that she could not translate from Kougami's language of raging emotions.

He pounced on her, covering her mouth with hand and using his body weight to hold her down underneath him. Her eyes widened in horror as she thrashed uselessly against Kougami's rock solid torso.

"Shh! I'm not going to hurt you." he assured and Akane relaxed slightly.

He removed his hand from her mouth and moved his face closer to Akane. So close that he could feel her timid breath against his mouth. Their noses touched as he rested his forehead on hers and felt her arms cling onto his neck, reaching up to his hair.

"Why do you do this to me." Kougami whispered against Akane's lips and she shuddered.

"Why did you leave me?" she replied, sending a shiver down Kougami's back.

"Because I couldn't protect you from the horrors of this world." he placed her hands weakly against his chest, avoiding her eyes.

"I should of been there… I should have gone… I couldn't have left you alone to face that monster. Why the hell was I so stupid."

Akane went silent. She could never forget the look on Makishima's face when he had slit Yuki's throat. How her muscles did not cooperate with her brain because she was so terrified.

"Why do you blame yourself for this when it isn't your fault?" Akane smiled pathetically and Kougami could not bear the pain in her voice.

"Because it is always my duty to protect you. Even if I am no longer an enforcer."

Without a moment for her to respond. He leapt onto her lips, stealing her breath away in a single motion. She gasped at his gesture, unaware of the feelings he had stored inside him from when he first met her. She kissed him back, equally as passionate, her head swirling in euphoria. She gripped at his cotton shirt as he hugged tightly onto her as she arched her back to meet his lips.

"Shinya." she breathed him. He became her oxygen while she became his.

"Akane…" he loosened the kiss and looked her in the eye. "Sleep with me."

Akane reacted quickly as ever, swinging her palm towards his face and catching him on the cheek. Akane blushing wildly feeling embarrassed. Kougami just smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Inspector, do you assume I meant s e x?" Kougami toyed with her.

Akane blushed madly, nodding her head slightly. Kougami smiled and chuckled.

"Only if you want inspector." Akane blushed more, retreating to the far side of the couch. "But I really meant if you could sleep in the same bed as me?"

Akane's face lightened and she looked deeply into the face of Kougami Shinya. His raven black hair, slithered eyes and mocking expression. Could a man like him be of interest to a female of her sort? A latent criminal, no worse. But in the end she knew him for what he was. A good, passionate man.

"Okay." she agreed, a thousand warning lights going off in her head.

There was a remarkable age gap but that did not seem to bother him. Did he really want her or just a one-night stand? Well he did not ask for what most males would. He moved over the overhang where the bed stood, it's covers messed up. And then…

Akane blushed again, stammering. "Kouga… Uh Shinya is that necessary?"

Kougami looked up her through the darkness, his toned torso exposed. "It's hot, I hope you don't mind. I'll give you some privacy."

He turned his back cueing Akane to change herself. She turned away and slid out of her MWPSB jumper, remaining in a skimpy tank top. She pulled off her work pants leaving herself in simple black underwear. She sighed and climbed into the sea of covers and the musky scent of cigarette smoke and metal, a smell that was distinctly Kougami Shinya's.

He pulled her into his strong arms and she placed her hand on his chest as she lay on his outstretched shoulder. He looked down at her, tracing her fingers over his skin, leaving an irresistible tingling sensation.

"You're very shy tonight, my inspector. What have you got to fear?"

 _My inspector…_

Akane blushed and looked down, hands laying awkwardly on his chest. She could feel the steady motion of his heartbeat, studying every single angle of his muscular chest. She could feel him moving underneath her and she looked up to see him with an unlit cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Care to come to the balcony with me?" he asked, peering down.

She nodded and he passed her the shirt he was wearing.

"Can I have one?" Akane motioned towards the packet of cigarettes in his hand.

He looked at her hesitantly before handing her the lighter and packet. He watched her out the corner of his eye as she expertly lit the cigarette poking out her mouth, exhaling a trail of smoke and balancing the cigarette in between her fingers. She passed him back the packet.

"I didn't realise you picked up my habit." he finally said as they both smoked on the balcony.

"Work is stressful." she replied bluntly.

He looked at her. Her eyes were staring out into the distance, devoid of happiness.

"I keep thinking there's no one to live for anymore. I want to give up but I think of all those people out there that could get hurt." she said out of the blue.

His eyes widened.

"It's pathetic huh? That I'm living for my job. I've got no one to trust anymore." she said, leaning against the balcony rain.

His body stopped against his command and all he could do was listen to her open up to him.

"Years ago I would have secretly loathed you smoking." she lifted her head up and scoffed. "But here I am doing the same stupid thing."

He looked away disgusted with himself. He had left her to fend for herself.

"Then I came here because I wanted to find you… And bring you back." her eyes gave way to a stream of tears.

Kougami rushed up and grabbed her in his arms, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You have me." He leant his chin against the crown of head. "As long as I have you."

"You do." she cried.


	2. Words are Just a Toy

Words Are Just a Toy

Kougami had remembered the times in the hospital where Akane would visit him. The time when she shot him with her dominator on her first day. There was pain and a lot of it but it was overruled by the admiration he held for her. The days he got knocked so badly he ended up waking up the next day in the same hospital bed. Akane had been there, sleeping on the chair beside his bed. He thought it was just her surprising respect for enforcers. But now he knew it was so much more. Kougami knew that the lust he felt for Akane was not the same he felt for other women he took to bed. He wanted her so much, his heart throbbed with every beat.

Akane turned in her sleep beside him, the prominent stains of her tears still lay wet on her cheeks. Kougami smiled down at her, brushing a loose strand of hair off her face. She was a beautiful creature for such a cruel world. The thought of seeing her like this in his bed every night made him shiver in delight but he knew such a fantasy would never see light. He had left her… And the guilt from that did not seem to subside.

But now it was different. They had this one night alone and Kougami did not want to do anything else but lie next his beloved, watching her chest rise with each gentle breath.

"Shinya?" she called out quietly.

He turned towards her, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand. She lent her hands on Kougami's bare chest, smiling.

"What's so funny Inspector?" he said and Akane's grin disappeared.

"You really need to stop calling me that?" she said, annoyed.

"Calling you what?" Kougami teased, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She sighed. "Stop calling me inspector Kougami san, it's Akane."

Kougami chuckled. "And its Shinya, _Akane._ "

"Whatever… I missed you." Akane said out of the blue, changing the subject completely.

"I missed you more. It's hard to deal with all of this without you. I am always just waiting for you to say something positive and make me feel better." The ex-enforcer confessed, dragging a hand through his messy hair.

"Is Kougami Shinya opening up to me?" Akane teased, pinching Kou's arm playfully and he squeezed her cheeks.

"Keep that smart-ass talk up and I won't finish." Kougami whispered, his breath melting on Akane's face.

"I smoke because I miss you." Akane said quickly, receiving a disbelieved glance from Kougami.

"I highly doubt that Inspector. You said yourself that work is stressful." He replied.

"Well call it the cause of a stress relief addiction." Akane said, yawning.

"Me?" he said.

Akane smiled and left his unanswered, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of someone she respected so much to be this close to her.

"Did you always want this?" Akane asked.

Kougami went silent, like he was in thought.

"Of course… But you know that it could never be." Kougami started, earning a death glare from Akane.

"So what? We could have seen each in private… I would have had to go to your room every night if I had to, but that doesn't matter-"

"Akane I wanted to marry you." Kougami revealed.

She was stunned into silence. "Wanted to?" she confirmed his use of past tense.

"I still do, trust me. But I don't know you anymore," he sighed, looking at her sadly. "It's been four years and you've changed so much. I don't deserve the likes of you."

Akane lay on her back, staring blindly up at the ceiling. "Don't deserve me huh?"

"I left you Akane…"

"That was your decision not mine. And maybe it's my decision whether you deserve me or not," she brushed her fringe out her eyes. "Which I think is absolute bullshit because… I love you Shinya. And I have since the day I shot you in the spine." She reeled out of control, her words tumbled like loose stones off a cliff.

"Akane…"

"It's alright if there's someone else in your life or you don't feel the same but remember one thing," she looked him, moonlight danced on her face. "Just don't die for me okay?"

Kougami became lost in the sea of hazel that resided within her eyes, he saw bravery and strength. This was the girl he wanted all those years when they were apart and yet he still denied himself.

"It would be selfish for us to be together… I know that," she sighed, tracing the veins on his muscular arms. "But I'm tired of helping people and not being able to indulge in my only wish."

"Elaborate on your definition of _only wish_." Kougami smirked.

"I haven't decided in what way, but it is to end up with you…" she sighed.

"Akane… I don't keep promises out of personal experience but let me tell you this," Kougami rolled over and held Akane's stare with his piercing blue eyes. "I swear to god I will make your… No, _our_ wish come true. Even if I have to fight to the death for it."

Akane looked at him with humble eyes, "You promise me that you'll find me next time?"

Kougami sighed. "Akane… I can't guarantee that… But anything else in my power. Meeting on middle ground?" he proposed and she let out a breath of disappointment.

"Okay Shinya… No more desperate chasing… We'll find each other. Deal?" she said, holding her hand against his chest, forcing her tears to stow away.

But Kougami knew her too well and leant down to kiss those budding tears away, kissing her forehead, her brow, her nose and everywhere he could reach.

"Deal." He replied looking her in the eyes.

"I'll miss this," Akane said, curling her fingers up against his chest. "I'll miss you."

"I know… But now isn't going to work." He whispered against her hair, holding her tightly in a lover's embrace.

She wept like she had never wept before. Long, silent sobs, clutching onto him like a lifeline. His heart throbbed with pain. How long would this war with his heart and his mind go on for. All he ever wanted was a simple life, in a simple house not tied up in constant fighting. But now he knew why the simple life interested him so much…

It was the feelings he felt for Akane… Were acts of unconditional love.

"Don't leave me Shinya…" he could hear her voice but it sounded muffled. "Shinya…"

 _Akane._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So here is the second chapter to my Psycho Pass fic which has actually taken me a century to upload! School is reeeeeally difficult so I'll try to get on top of updating sooner.

Just letting you guys know, there will be time gap from now on that will follow my own original plot rather than the one of the movie. I'm sorry if it's a little fluffy and boring atm but I promise it will spice up soon .o

It would make my day if you would leave a review or favourite! Please let me know if you want this fic to continue!

Thanks so much guys xxxx

-the land of nothing


	3. Made Up Myself

Made Up Myself

Kougami Shinya's window held the sights a man would die to see. Miles upon miles of farmland, skies that bled in the evenings and children… Children laughing, dancing, helping their families, smiling. But Shinya was not a man who would die so easily to see the sun set by himself. It had been a few years since he denied himself the only happiness he would ever allow himself; the sweet taste of Akane Tsunemori, an angel bathed in a cruel city's life. Those years he dared to forget but he begun to see her face in everything, especially in his dreams where she would wake up right beside him, smiling like a glittering diamond.

After the fighting he had taken the time to lie low for a couple of years. If Japan wasn't the home he was looking for, then maybe someplace far and quiet would do the trick. He secretly waited for her everyday by his window, watching families stroll together on hot days. This fantasy, he thought, would never see the light of day. There was only one woman he wanted bearing his children. But for now, he sat on the same chair each evening, reading a paperback as the wind swayed softly.

 _Far across the sea… Does she call for me?_

* * *

Akane groaned when she saw herself in the mirror, dark circles stretched to her cheekbones. The lack of sleep had made her a mess but she still had to work a double shift today. The Bureau was short on man-power and she refused to quit just because of some nauseating thoughts that struck her eyes awake in the cold depths of the night. She hoped nobody could see she was struggling; Mika wouldn't give a damn about Akane's mental state yet Sho and Yayoi would give her strange, sympathetic looks. The two she was most worried about was Shion and Gino, the two were always looming over her shoulders, nagging her like a bunch of old parents.

"Kanamori san, Gino san! I'm fine, I ate half an hour ago!" Akane lied, masking the protests of her stomach.

"Yeah that bowl of ramen you hid in the cafeteria! Akane pull yourself together… Is there something troubling you?" Gino pressed, hands on his hips.

Shion smoked a cigarette, peering at Akane through the corner of her eye. "Gino san, I need a minute with Akane chan. Skedaddle."

Gino gave her a long glare until finally shrugging and trudging off in a foul mood.

"That one worries way too much. It makes me want to press this," she motions to her lit cigarette butt, "Right up his…"

"Kanamori san don't be a hypocrite… You are the exact same," Akane sighed and fell back into a chair. "You secretly calculated the hours of sleep I got and my calorie intake for an entire week! Remember?"

Shion scoffed and put her cigarette out in the ash tray. "Akane that's my job. I get to find out information about all of you," she winked, sitting on a chair opposite Akane. "Surely it's not old Shinya…It's been long enough Akane chan... I don't think anyone knows if he's dead or alive."

Akane looked blankly at the ground, placing her chin in her palms. "Is that so…" she sighed deeply, "Would you or Gino care if he did pass."

Shion looked away, tapping her manicured nails repetitively on the desk. "I would care darling, Gino would probably have mixed feelings…" she exhaled, closing her eyes. "It's because of how Shinya left us all so suddenly… Especially you."

"I don't feel left behind trust me…" Akane whispered, rolling her eyes, "I just felt disappointed… I don't know what our relationship was in the end but at least it was something…"

Shion smiled sadly at the young inspector. That piece of muscular shit was going to get it from her.

"I could track him… But Gino would have my head…" she started, driving the attention of the short-haired girl.

"I know, I know! But do it for my sake… Just to see where he is? If he's doing okay by himself" Akane begged.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal. But I'm not helping you if you decide to go out and find him." Shion laughed at her concern.

Akane radiated and suffocated Shion in hugs. "Thank you so much Kanamori san."

"Oi, oi oi! I'm too old for this Akane chan!" Shion laughed, thrilled to see the girl so happy. "Come back tomorrow and don't bring grumpy pants or he'll crack it!"

Akane nodded and walked out of Shion's lab. She couldn't tell if she was feeling relief or anger… The thought of him being within a fingertip of reach kept her on her toes.

* * *

He sought a job in the village to educate the younger generation. He enjoyed it and he wanted to help others. By raising the topic with the elders, the children were over the moon with excitement. The community helped build a small classroom with enough room to place small desks and chairs with additional outdoor space to cook and play. He felt like an immature version of Saiga.

He didn't realise how much he loved working with kids. Seeing their bubbly, confused faces as they learnt something new. Watching their fumbling fingers try to write out big loopy letters or hear their childish chants of the alphabet.

"Kougami sensei?" a little girl called, with her hand raised up high.

Shinya snapped out of his daydream and leant forward. "Yes Akara?"

"Where did you come from before you came to the village?" the curious girl asked, rocking side to side on her chair.

Kougami smiled and got up, watching the dozen seven-year-old children gaze up to him with big eyes. "I came from a country called Japan. Across the sea."

"My mummy said that Japan has a silly system!" a little boy this time called out.

"That's right! Japan has a very silly system called Sibyl!" he chuckled and the children repeated the name with fascinated tones. "You're not allowed to do a lot of things! And if you do one little bad thing…" he walked around slowly.

"What happens?" one student asked.

"You get locked up forever and ever!" Kougami said and all the children gasped.

"It's true." a voice called out, one Kougami didn't associate with a little child.

He looked up to see Akane, leaning on the wall of the classroom.

"Who's that Kougami sensei?" the children asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Who's that!"

Kougami quietened down the class and ushered Akane to come to the front.

"This is Akane senpai… She's from Japan too." Kougami explained, feeling conscious of his baby voice he was using with the young students.

"Is she your girlfriend Kougami sensei?" Akara asked innocently and Akane couldn't help giggling.

"Well… No erm… Uhhh… Of course, not!" Kougami stuttered and the classroom roared with laughter.

"Kougami sensei has a girlfriend! He's got a girlfriend." The kids chanted like the taunting song he remembered from his own childhood.

"Come on! End of class! Time to go home!" Kougami stammered, heat rushed to his cheeks.

The kids rushed out of the wooden building, laughing and singing. Soon the whole village would know about Akane…

"Nice way to make a entrance." Kougami complained rudely, straightening the desks and chairs.

His heart was racing in his chest, each glimpse of her face sent his pulse into a frenzy. He was just daydreaming about her today…

"Teaching? An influence from Saiga san?" Akane noted, picking a loose stick of chalk and handing it to him.

"I guess… It's relaxing normally… But not when you show up randomly like that." Kougami scoffed.

"This is how you're going to treat me after all these years." Akane remarked calmly, watching the warmness in Shinya's eyes dissolve into something much colder.

"How do you think I'm going to react seeing you here randomly Inspector."

She flinched at the name and he immediately saw his mistake.

"Look I'm sorry Akane… I'm sorry for giving you hope that this could work out…"

"But how can this not work out here?!" Akane shouted, pointing the obvious serenity the land held. "It's almost like you're begging to play house!"

"Akane…" he tried to start, but she wasn't finished.

"You're being selfish again… Just like you were when you left Japan…" she stared at him coldly. "Tell me that night in your room meant something to you… Even if it was just a fleeting feeling of desire. I don't care anymore Shinya… I lo-love you."

Kougami stared at the girl he kept from his heart with disbelief. She was bawling her eyes out because he was too scared to express what he felt. No... He wouldn't put himself or her through that misery ever again.

"Hey… Akane…" he cooed, holding her and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I've been distant and I've hurt you… I know I'm a complete bastard but… I meant everything I said that night. And you're right. Now is the time Akane… I want you to be with me forever. You don't need to go back to Tokyo, just stay here with me."

Akane smiled to herself and stroked his wild black hair affectionately. Her tears disappeared and she felt a dark cloud being lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm glad Shinya… I'm really glad. But what about the Bureau? I can't just leave."

Kougami smiled and cupped her chin with his palm. "Don't stress. I'll take care of everything."

Akane hugged him tighter and tighter. Thinking maybe she shouldn't ever let go…

"Oh Akane?" Kougami asked against her short brown locks.

"What's wrong Shinya." She countered gently.

"When I've sorted everything…" he continued.

She looked up at him, wriggling out of his embrace. "Yes?"

"Could I call you my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ugh this isn't my favourite piece of writing because it feels kind of rushed but whatever... At least my updating is getting better... (yay?)

I'm actually really enjoying writing these fics now that we're in the time arc after the movie, it feels... Different. Sorry if they aren't the best quality, I write at crazy hours of the night and the rest of the day is just homework, homework, homework.

Anyway, if you could drop a favourite or a follow for support that would just make my day (night?) and please let me know if you want this fic to continue by just popping a review! Thanks for the support guys!

Lots of Love!

-thelandofnothing


End file.
